


A Bene Placito

by kanzenhanzai



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/pseuds/kanzenhanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo searches for the perfect, roommate-free time to enjoy himself - literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bene Placito

**Author's Note:**

> "A bene placito" = at one's pleasure. Story written for louiselux in the 2006 Yaoi Challenge on livejournal, its prequel is "First Best" [[read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25888)].

Four pm, Thursday. Through careful experimentation - and very thorough study - it was at four pm on Thursdays that Gojyo had determined to be the perfect opportunity for some quality "alone time".

Not long after he'd suddenly re-gained a roommate, Gojyo noticed a distinct cramp had been put into his opportunities for sexual frustration-relief. Especially when said roommate was becoming the main cause of his need for relief.

The days were gone when if Gojyo found himself feeling horny – or just plain bored – he could take care of it at his leisure. Once upon a time it hadn't mattered what time it was, or if he was in the middle of the damn living room, if he felt the itch, he scratched it. Now he found himself being "polite" and waiting until there was no chance Hakkai could walk in on him, or waiting until Hakkai was asleep. Those stolen moments had worked out better than needing to explain to Hakkai why he'd been disappearing into the woods on a near-regular basis (and voyeuristic squirrels were definitely less of an issue in his own home).

When Hakkai had insisted on taking up tutoring jobs, Gojyo had been more grateful for the increase in privacy than in income. Particularly since by the time Hakkai gained his first pupil, Gojyo had realized just who it was making him feel so hyped up all the time. And sure, jerking off to thoughts of your roommate probably wasn't all that less creepy if you only did it while he was out of the house, but Gojyo was going to take what he could get on that front.

 

In the course of his Hakkai-free moments, Gojyo had decided that knowing you were only living alone for the next few hours instead of for all hours, really changed one's outlook on masturbation. Before, weekday afternoons in general had been good for when he was feeling lazy rather than horny. These were the times to indulge, to go slow and see how long he could hold off an orgasm, or just see how many times he could come in one afternoon. There had been nothing else Gojyo had to do but kill time until he decided he wanted to find a poker game. It was, honestly, the sort of thing that got old quickly when say, it was all you were doing for a week, but Gojyo pathetically kind of missed it.

Mornings tended to make him feel business-like about the whole thing. Even the days he'd coaxed himself to hardness instead of greeting the day with morning wood weren't all that much more... exciting, he supposed. It was a nice way to start a day, to take the edge off a hangover until he made it into the shower, or to waste the rest of the hot water when in the shower. But at some point he'd found himself treating getting off like something to get out of the way before the day really got started. Nowadays, unless Hakkai had left early (and Gojyo was absolutely certain he was _gone_ and not just outside) any morning jerking off definitely happened in the shower and didn't take long enough for the water to even hit lukewarm.

Masturbating at night had once been almost redundant. At least it had until Hakkai moved in. Once they'd finally stopped tiptoeing around each other, Gojyo had found himself sleeping at home and alone more and more often than not. In fact, Gojyo supposed jerking off at night was currently not so much redundant as somewhat depressing. It was now an echo of morning masturbation, a way to relax and end the day – but only so long as he ignored the fact he was mainly doing it because he was alone. Again.

And the shitty thing about _that_, Gojyo had to admit, was he couldn't exactly complain. He was always the one who decided to stay home or to leave the bar early; it was his idea alone to turn down Yin or whoever else it happened to be on that particular night. Hakkai had never mentioned in even a roundabout way that Gojyo should spend less time at the bar. And he'd certainly never said anything about wishing Gojyo would spend more time in his own bed. Instead, Hakkai rather tended to encourage him to go out when Gojyo had been underfoot for too long, or if he thought poker winnings would be a much appreciated addition to the weekly earnings.

So Gojyo could really only curse himself and his stupid, stupid body for craving Hakkai above all else – to the point where he was nearly being faithful to someone who had no idea Gojyo felt there was something he could be faithful to. Which was really bringing him down; no matter how high his lonely dick could still reach.

 

This roommate-induced masturbatory despair was what introduced him to four pm, Thursday. Like the rest of the week, Hakkai was in and out of the little house at random times, either running out to the market or to his short tutoring sessions. Unlike the rest of the week, they ate late on Thursday nights. The Mins had arranged for Hakkai to stay after his Thursday afternoon tutoring session and feed their brats while the elder Mins did the weekly inventory of their storehouses.

Hakkai cooked for the boys and in turn, Gojyo was expected to have something edible waiting for Hakkai when he got home. And though it had been more than a few weeks, Gojyo was still aiming low on the gourmet scale. His main culinary goals remained to 1. not poison either of them, and 2. not set fire to another wok. This worked out for him in that nothing he threw together took more skill than a few minutes time and left him plenty of time otherwise to explore the security of a Hakkai guaranteed to be out the door by 3 and not back until at least 7.

 

So far Gojyo had re-explored the glories of the couch in the living room and then the floor in front of the couch. He'd discovered the freedom of giving up on the dirty dishes (he'd been thinking about what Hakkai's forearms looked like with his sleeves rolled up, plunged into the watery suds) to simply turn around and free himself from his pants right then and there. He still couldn't really use up all the hot water while in the shower since Hakkai did occasionally prefer to bathe before going to bed, but that didn't mean he wasn't staying in long enough to risk a lecture.

More than once, Gojyo found himself wondering if this was the sort of thing teenagers went through when mom and dad were out and they discovered they had body parts that wanted _things_. And really, after a thought like that, Gojyo should have known that being caught was now inevitable.

When it did finally happen, it was of course because of Hakkai's tutoring session being cancelled after he'd already arrived at the Mins'. Hakkai had wandered the market for a bit, feeling there was no need to waste a trip to that side of town but hadn't found anything of interest. By the time he returned home, Gojyo was slumped low on the couch, pants unzipped, dick in one hand, balls held by his other and already well into his second-favorite Hakkai fantasy (the one where Hakkai not-so-politely insisted that he needed to see how much of Gojyo's dick could fit in his mouth and ended with Gojyo straddling him, since it was only fair to see how much of Hakkai's dick could fit into Gojyo in return).

At first Hakkai walked right past Gojyo, not even noticing the couch was occupied. Gojyo meanwhile, was either so focused on what was fast becoming the crest of orgasm - or just so used to Hakkai's presence, that he didn't immediately register the man was there. Gojyo groaned low, pulling at his balls as his dick spasmed, and Hakkai, realizing Gojyo was there, turned around in time to watch him come all over his hand.

Gojyo had barely a second of recovery before his brain switched back on and horrified, his eyes flew open to meet the unreadable gaze of his roommate. They stared at one another until Hakkai coughed and looked away. Gojyo gave him a strangled noise in response.

A few more beats passed with nothing happening aside from Gojyo attempting to sit up straight. Then Hakkai apparently came to a decision, and started forward towards the couch. Gojyo quietly panicked. Had Hakkai heard anything incriminating? Had he gotten come on the couch? What if Hakkai could suddenly _read his mind_? Desperately, Gojyo tried to tuck himself back in one-handed. Hakkai might still look benevolent, but that didn't mean shit.

"Is this what you do all day while I'm gone?" Hakkai asked and Gojyo suspected he must have looked really guilty considering Hakkai was obviously trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Gojyo," Hakkai sighed and dropped to sit beside him on the couch, taking Gojyo's soiled hand in his own. Gojyo's breath caught as Hakkai's eyes flicked briefly to Gojyo's own. Then, almost solemnly, Hakkai brought Gojyo's hand to his mouth and slowly licked his way around come-spattered fingers.

"You don't have to wait until I'm gone."

Gojyo almost choked, then thought better of it and shoved Hakkai against the couch cushions. They'd have a talk about withholding important information later. Gojyo had better things to do right now.


End file.
